The Void
Sonic the Hedgehog |Scenariusz=Ben Hurst |Premiera=29 października 1994 |Numer=21 |Poprzedni=Dulcy (odcinek) Dulcy |Następny=The Odd Couple/Ro-Becca }} The Void – dwudziesty-pierwszy odcinek serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Fabuła Sonic biegł przez Great Unknown, kiedy zatrzymał się nad przepaścią. Otworzył się wtedy portal do Void, który próbował go wciągnąć. Sonic zdążył wyciągnąć pierścień ze swojego plecaka i wybiegł poza zasięg portalu. Jeż myślał, że była to pułapka, która zastawił na niego Doktor Robotnik. Sonic podniósł następnie tajemniczy, złoty przedmiot, który leżał na ziemi, po czym pobiegł do Knothole. Po drugiej stronie portalu, z Void, czarnoksiężnik Naugus przyglądał się zaskakującej szybkości Sonica i wysokiej inteligencji Sally. Po powrocie do Knothole, Sonic spotkał się z Sally i Bunnie. Sally używała w tym czasie Nicole do badania Mandaras - starożytnej rasy gigantów. Sonic opowiedział o swojej przygodzie i pokazał Sally złoty artefakt. Dziewczyna była zachwycona, ponieważ był to przedmiot związany z Mandaras i pierwszy dowód na ich istnienie. W dowód wdzięczności Sally pocałowała Sonica. Po chwili przyleciał Dove z wiadomością od wujka Chucka, którą Bunnie odczytała. Wynikało z niej, że Robotnik planuje coś wielkiego i Sonic powinien przybyć do Robotropolis. Jeż pobiegł sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Sally natomiast postanowiła zbadać artefakt, ale kiedy próbowała przetłumaczyć inskrypcję, Nicole odpowiedziała, że istnieje wysokie prawdopodobieństwo falsyfikacji przedmiotu, ze względu na to, że pismo nie pasuje do żadnej z er historycznych. Sally wyświetliła pismo za pomocą Nicole i zaczęła analizować poszczególne symbole. Nagle artefakt wyleciał z jej dłoni i otoczył się czerwoną aurą, która opanowała także Sally i Bunnie. Zostały one poniesione przez energię poza Knothole. Tymczasem Sonic przekradł się do kryjówki Chucka w Robotropolis. Chuck odtworzył mu nagranie, w którym Robotnik kazał Snively'emu przestudiować dane dotyczące Doomsday Project, aby przedstawił ich analizę na następnym spotkaniu dowódców. Chuck dodał następnie, że wszyscy dowódcy Robotnika są zaangażowani w tajemniczy projekt. Sonicowi nie podobał się nowy plan Robotnika i chciał wiedzieć, kiedy odbywa się najbliższe spotkanie dowódców. Po przeszukaniu danych Chuck poinformował go, że nie zostało jeszcze ustalone, dlatego spróbuje zdobyć informacje później. Musiał jednak wracać do swojej pracy. Chuck wyjrzał następnie przez peryskop i poinformował jeża, że może bezpiecznie wracać. Sonic życzył wujkowi powodzenia, po czym pobiegł. Tymczasem Snively zauważył sygnały dochodzące z Great Unknown i domyślił się, że Naugusowi nareszcie się udało. Był także bardzo zainteresowany tym, co Naugus zrobi z Robotnikiem. Następnie poinformował doktora o aktywności Void w Great Unknown. Robotnik był tym zaskoczony i nie mógł uwierzyć. Po tym jak podszedł do monitora, zmartwił się, przypominając sobie wydarzenia z przeszłości. Razem ze Snivelym przygotowywał Naugusa do podróży do Void. Czarnoksiężnik poinformował Robotnika, aby wyciągnął go z Void po godzinie. Użył następnie na Robotniku swojej magii, aby upewnić się, że nie przyjdą mu do głowy żadne pomysły. Naugus zmienił głowę Robotnika w ptaka, co rozbawiło Snively'ego. Robotnik obiecał, że ma dobre intencje. Naugus odczarował następnie doktora, mając nadzieję, że wyraził się jasno. Robotnik życzył mu bezpiecznej podróży, po czym aktywował Void. Po tym jak Naugus został wciągnięty, Robotnik kazał zamknąć portal i wyłączyć wszystkie metody powrotu, co zaskoczyło Snively'ego. Doktor powiedział następnie do siebie, aby Naugus nie ufał nikomu, w szczególności jemu. Po tym jak retrospekcja się zakończyła, Snively przypomniał Robotnikowi, że Naugus będzie wściekły, jeśli wydostanie się z Void. Początkowo Robotnik myślał, że Naugus potrafi jedynie otwierać portal, ale nie umie się wydostać. Snively przekonał go jednak, aby przypilnować Void. Tymczasem Sonic wrócił do Knothole, ale nie zastał tam nikogo. Kiedy wszedł do chaty Sally, znalazł jedynie leżącą na ziemi Nicole. Jeż podniósł ją i zaczął pytać, gdzie jest Sally. Tymczasem Sally i Bunnie zostały wciągnięte przez portal do Void. Sonic przesłuchiwał Nicole, która powiedziała mu jedynie, że Sally nie jest obecna, oraz nie podała miejsca podróży. Sonic zdenerwował się i zaczął nią potrząsać, pytając co stało się, zanim odeszła. Nicole ostrzegła go, aby nią nie potrząsał, ponieważ może uszkodzić jej obwody, ale jeż nic z tego nie rozumiał. Przestał dopiero, kiedy Nicole powiedziała to w prostszy dla niego sposób. Nicole wyświetliła następnie, co stało się z Sally i Bunnie, po czym zamierzała wyjaśnić szczegóły dotyczące czerwonej energii. Sonicowi jednak nie podobało się to i Nicole powiedziała wprost, że pochodziły z Void. Sonic postanowił pobiec do Great Unknown i znaleźć Void. Tymczasem Naugus miał przed sobą pogrążone w transie Sally i Bunnie. Za pomocą swojej magii przemienił jeden z kryształów w krzesło, na którym usiadł. Następnie pstryknął w palce, uwalniając Sally i Bunnie. Zaczął je pytać o to, gdzie jest jeż, ale był przy tym bardzo niecierpliwy i znów potraktował je swoim zaklęciem. Zahipnotyzowana Sally zaczęła mówić o tym, kim jest Sonic, ale Naugus już to wiedział. Interesowało go, w jaki sposób jeż uciekł przed jego zaklęciem. Sally odpowiedziała, że Sonic udał się do Robotropolis. Naugus zdjął następnie zaklęcie i Sally zapytała się go, kim jest. Naugus przedstawił się i ujawnił, że Void jest dla niego sanktuarium, w którym jego magia może wszystko - z wyjątkiem ucieczki. Naugus pokazał następnie portal, który dawno temu stworzył Robotnik. Aby uciec, Naugus potrzebowałby szybkości Sonica. Wiedział, że wkrótce się zjawi, ponieważ będzie musiał ocalić swoją księżniczkę. Naugus zamroził następnie Sally i Bunnie w dwóch kryształach. Sonic, z nałożonymi goglami, biegł przez Great Unknown. Wyciągnął następnie Nicole, której kazał znaleźć Void. Komputer zaczął wyszukiwać sygnały, których jeż jednak nie rozumiał. Nicole kazała mu skierować się na południowy zachód, co jeż zrobił. Po piętach deptała mu jednak armia Robotnika - Command Ship i Hover Unit. Snively powiadomił doktora o tym, że znaleźli się w zasięgu, po czym Robotnik kazał wypuścić Surveillance Orbs, które zaczęły lecieć za Soniciem. Jeż zatrzymał się nad wąwozem i wyciągnął Nicole, która zaczęła wykrywać różne siły radioaktywne. Sonic kazał jej to powtórzyć w normalnym języku. Nieco zdenerwowana Nicole odpowiedziała, że otrzymuje ze wszystkich stron sygnały podobne do tych, które emitują maszyny Robotnika. Sonic był zadowolony ze sposobu jej mówienia, po czym pobiegł dalej. Robotnik obserwował go za pośrednictwem jednego z Surveillance Orb i zastanawiał się, co jeż robi tak daleko od domu. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Sonic może współpracować z Naugusem, kazał wszystkim jednostkom ścigać jeża. Sonic został zaatakowany przez Hover Unit, które zaczęły w niego strzelać laserami. Nicole zasugerowała, aby wykonać Super Spin, co spodobało się jeżowi. Sonic zagrzebał się pod ziemią, a Snively poinformował sfrustrowanego Robotnika, że cel jest śledzony. Snively podał następnie przewidywane miejsce, z którego wyjdzie jeż. Okazały się nim być okolice Void. Robotnik kazał skierować całą flotę w to miejsce, aby wrzucić jeża do portalu. Po tym jak Sonic wyszedł na powierzchnię, portal do Void zaczął go zasysać z jednej strony, a z drugiej ucieczkę zablokowały mu lasery wystrzelone przez Hover Unit. Robotnik obserwował Sonica, który starał się uciec przed portalem do Void. Następnie kazał skierować ogień z laserów bliżej jeża. Nicole poleciła Sonicowi, aby zrelaksował się, ponieważ i tak musi dostać się do Void. Sonic posłuchał się jej i wskoczył do portalu. Robotnik zaczął świętować zwycięstwo i ekscytował się wyeliminowaniem Sonica. Kazał następnie Snively'emu zamknąć portal. Snively uczynił to, ale napotkał opór. Zmniejszona energia portalu znów zaczęła rosnąć. Robotnik kazał więc czekać i pilnować portalu, aby zniszczyć każdego, kto spróbuje uciec. Sonic leciał przez portal do Void i w pewnym momencie wpadł do kryształowego tunelu, przez który wleciał pod stopy Naugusa. Czarnoksiężnik powitał go, a Sonic podbiegł do skrystalizowanych Sally i Bunnie. Naugus zapewnił go, że nic im nie jest, po czym zdjął kryształy. Sally i Bunnie powitały Sonica, a Naugus powiedział, że potrzebuje jego usług, aby uciec z Void. Sonic poinformował go, że Robotnik zamknął już portal, ale Naugus otworzył go z powrotem. Wiele lat spędził na studiowaniu sposobów na otwarcie portalu i teraz nawet maszyny Robotnika nie mogłyby go powstrzymać. Sally poinformowała Sonica, że jego szybkość jest jedynym sposobem na ucieczkę. Jeż złapał Sally i Bunnie, po czym zaczął z nimi biec przez portal. Zachwycony szybkością Sonica Naugus zamknął jednak bohaterów w kryształowym tunelu, stawiając solidne ściany. Sonic wykonał Super Spin, aby przekopać się przez jedną ze ścian tunelu. Gdy to zrobił, bohaterom ukazał się piękny widok kryształowego pałacu. Sally powiedziała, że wyglądał jak zamek jej ojca. Gdy bohaterowie weszli do środka, zobaczyli leżącego w łóżku Króla. Sally pobiegła zapłakana do ojca i dowiedziała się, że potrzebuje on jej pomocy. Król był bardzo chory i osłabiony. Zawołał Sonica, który ukłonił się mu. Poprosił jeża, aby uwolnił go z Void. Miał zamiar naprawić wszystko. Obiecał także, że wyjaśni wszystko na zewnątrz. Sonic bez wahania podjął się misji, ale zastanawiał się, jak uda im się ominąć Naugusa. Król powiedział, że magia czarnoksiężnika stworzyła wszystko co ich tu otacza, oraz jest iluzją. Mogą opuścić Void z dowolnego miejsca, jeśli skorzystają z prędkości jeża. Sonic wziął następnie Króla na swoje plecy, a Sally powiedziała mu, aby się spieszył. Jeż wybiegł razem z Królem przez okno, w którym ukazał się portal. Bunnie miała dziwne przeczucie. Po chwili zjawił się Ari, którego obecność zaskoczyła Sally i Bunnie. Poinformował on Sally, że mogły zostać oszukane. Wyjaśnił, że Naugus przybrał postać Króla, aby uzyskać pomoc od Sonica. Ari odsunął się następnie i oczom Sally ukazał się prawdziwy Król i jej ojciec. Księżniczka rzuciła się w jego ramiona. Tymczasem Sonic wybiegł razem z nieprawdziwym Królem przez portal na zewnątrz, unikając ostrzału maszyn Robotnika. Snively powiadomił o tym doktora, który kazał natychmiast zamknąć portal. Kiedy Sonic zatrzymał się, w miejscu Króla pojawił się Naugus. Jeżowi nie podobało się to, co czarnoksiężnik zrobił. Zanim jednak na niego ruszył, jego ciało aż po szyję zostało skrystalizowane. Naugus powiedział Sonicowi, aby był mu wdzięczny, ponieważ pozbędzie się Robotnika. Kiedy podleciał do nich Surveillance Orb, Sonic wyjaśnił Naugusowi że Robotnik może ich widzieć przez tę maszynę. Naugus ze złowieszczym uśmiechem zapytał doktora, czy chciałby z nim pograć. Przerażony Robotnik wyłączył monitor i uciekł. Naugus uwolnił następnie Sonica i polecił mu uratować jego przyjaciół. Sonic pobiegł z powrotem do Void, a tymczasem Naugus złapał Robotnika, który wysiadał ze swojego statku. Przerażony Robotnik upadł na kolana i zapewniał Naugusa, że nie zdradził go, a jedynie przytrafił mu się wypadek. Naugus jednak nie wierzył w jego zapewnienia i zmienił jego głowę w ślimaka, a następnie małpę, ptaka, oraz świnię. Widząc to, Snively zaczął płakać ze śmiechu, aż spadł z krzesła. W Void, Sally zastanawiała się, gdzie jest Sonic. Jeż przybiegł nagle i powiedział, że zabierze wszystkich na zewnątrz. Naugus nadal bawił się Robotnikiem, ale zanim rzucił kolejne zaklęcie, jego nogi zaczęły się krystalizować. Czarnoksiężnik postanowił zmienić grę i zabawić się z Robotnikiem w chowanego. Odwrócił się, zamknął oczy i zaczął odliczać do dziesięciu. Robotnik desperacko próbował go przekonać, ale nie udało mu się. Uciekł więc na swój statek i kazał Snively'emu zabrać go stąd. Po tym jak doktor odleciał, Naugus skończył odliczać, a Sonic i jego przyjaciele przybyli. Jeżowi nie podobało się, że Robotnik znów ucieka. Naugus nie mógł jednak nic z tym zrobić, ponieważ nie docenił właściwości Void. Zaczął się krystalizować, tracąc siły życiowe. Jedynie powrót do Void mógłby go ocalić, gdyż tylko tam był w stanie kontrolować właściwości wymiaru. To samo spotkało Króla, który kazał Sally zajrzeć do jego kieszeni i wyciągnąć stamtąd urządzenie, na którym mieściła się lista wszystkich grup Freedom Fighters. Sally była smutna, ponieważ myślała że udało się wreszcie uratować jej ojca. Pożegnała się z nim, po czym Sonic zabrał ją, życząc Królowi powodzenia. Naugus otworzył portal do Void ponownie i został tam wciągnięty razem z Królem. Obiecał jednak Robotnikowi, że powróci. Sonic przytulił zapłakaną Sally. Po powrocie do Knothole, Sally nadal była smutna. Sonic pocieszył ją jednak, mówiąc że przynajmniej zobaczyła ojca, a Naugus znajdzie sposób na to, by wydostać się z Void. Dodatkowo, udało im się zdobyć listę grup Freedom Fighters. Sally zrobiło się lepiej i przyznała jeżowi rację, po czym zaczęła z nim iść za rękę. W trakcie spaceru Sonic i Sally przekomarzali się ze sobą. Nicole zaczęła się także zachowywać jak Sonic i Sally była zaskoczona tym, co jeż jej zrobił. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sally *Nicole *Bunnie Rabbot *Sir Charles Hedgehog *Ari *Król *Dove *Naugus *Doktor Robotnik *Snively